17 Kwietnia 2001
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Zwierzaki cudaki 9.10 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.25 Wesoła matematyka 9.40 Bajeczki o krecie 9.55 Barnaby Jones (11) - serial, USA 10.45 Dom Muratora - magazyn 11.05 Lassie (18, 19) - serial przygod., Kanada 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informac. 12.20 Do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (458, 459) - telenowela 13.40 Naturomania 13.50 Ptakolub - magazyn 14.15 Ze świata nauki: Wielki wybuch - serial dok. 14.35 Czas do NATO-program wojskowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Fronda - magazyn 15.35 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.05 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1353) - serial 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (460) - telenowela 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 18.30 Wieczorynka: Marcelino, chleb i wino 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (15) - serial sensac. 21.00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program 21.10 Pamięci Marcina Kołodyńskiego - program 21.30 C.D.N.: Książka skarg i wniosków - film dok. 21.55 Forum - program public. 22.40 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Ciche dni w Hollywood - film obycz., Niemcy 0.50 Życie na pointach - magazyn baletowy 1.10 Dom Muratora 1.30 Opowieści z Collegium Maius: Prawdziwy koniec XIX wieku - reportaż 1.50 Bocznymi drogami: Przejazdem w Tykocinie - magazyn 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - progr. sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Na dobre i na złe (62) - serial 9.25 Morten Korch - Nad Spokojną Wodą (15, 16) - serial 10.20 Okavango (25) - serial, USA 11.10 Mag. Ekspresu Reporterów 12.00 Zmarchwychwstania Dzień... reportaż 13.00 Ich pięcioro (7) - serial, USA 13.45 Zwierzakom na ratunek (6) - serial, USA 14.10 Euro-Quiz - quiz dla młodzieży 14.35 Krżyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 15.10 Miami Sands 48) - serial, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sukces (27, 28) - serial 17.05 Znaki czasu: Kościół dla początkujących - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 Ogród sztuk: Małżeńskie pokusy - program 20.00 Raport - program public. 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Wiczór z JagieIskim - widowisko 22.25 Kocham kino: Niech gra muzyka - film fab., Polska 23.45 Wieczór artystyczny: Ikar - film dok. 0.25 Agent 86 (96, 97) - serial komed. 1.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Łódź 7.00 Dany opowiedz mi 7.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku 8.00 Kaplice i kapliczki Roztocza 8.30 Królowa serc 9.25 Książki z górnej półki 9.30 Nauka języków obcych 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie - serial prod. polskiej 10.30 Nauka i kamera 10.45 Eko świat 11.15 Czterdziestolatek - serial fabularny prod. polskiej 12.15 Koncert 3 w 3 13.00 Zygmunt Freud - odkrycie psychoanalizy 14.00 Cyberix 14.10 Projektantki 14.35 Klan 15.00 Trójka na szóstkę - teleturniej 15.40 Tercja Pikardyjska 16.10 Portrety operatorów filmowych 16.30 Papierowy teatrzyk 16.50 Kino familijne: Przyjaciele zwierząt 17.15 Nauka i kamera 17.30 Między Wartą a Pilicą 18.00 ŁWD 18.20 Łódzki Wieczór Publicystyczny 19.00 Łańcuckie preteksty 19.45 Laureaci Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. H. Wieniawskiego 20.30 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 21.00 Daj, daj, daj - sitcom 21.30 ŁWD 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportażu 22.10 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Potrzeba seksu 23.30 Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 23.40 Reportaż z koncertu 0.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Pokemon (94) - serial anim. 7.25 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 7.40 Słoneczny patrol (143) - serial przygodowy 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu (61) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (243) - telenowela 10.20 Fiorella (176) - serialobycz. 11.20 Słodka trucizna (71) - serial obycz. 12.05 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownicza (86) - serial komed. 12.35 Adam i Ewa (85) - serial obycz. 13.05 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja 3 - komedia sensac., USA 14.40 Klub Stasia i Nel 15.05 Casper (17) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżnicz- ka (103) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Strażnj, Teksasu (62) - serial senac. 17.45 Fiorella (177) - serial obycz. 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.10 Zbuntowany Anioł (244) - telenowela 20.00 Dwa światy - reality show 20.30 Adam i Ewa (86) - serial obycz. 21.00 Pewnego razu w pociągu do Teksasu - western, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i szczęśliwego numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 23.25 Przyjaciele - serial komed. 23.55 Skrót Ligi Mistrzów - ćwierćfinał 1.00 Różowa landrynka - mag. erot. 1.30 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn krym. TVN 7.00 Przeklęta miłość - serial 7.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 8.15 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 8.40 Księżniczka Sissi - anim. 9.05 W 80 dni dookoła świata - serial anim. 9.35 Mecz NBA 10.30 Big Brother - reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 12.00 Centrum nadziei - telenowela 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu 13.00 Trzy małe duszki - film anim. 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - film anim. 14.20 W 80 dni dookoła świata - serial anim. 14.45 Magazyn NBA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - serial 17.15 Big Brother: W cztery oczy - reality show 17.45 Telegra - psychozabawa 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19.00 TVN Fakty] 19.25 Kropka nad i 20.00 Big Brohter - reality show 20.45 Ponura tajemnica - film sensac., USA 22.35 Detektyw - serial dok. 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.15 Drew Carey Show - serial 23.45 Big Brohter: Extra - reality 0.30 Tenbit.pl - mag. internetowy TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - pr. muz. 07.00 Super VIP - mag. 07.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 08.30 Garfield (96) 09.00 Saber Rider (11) 09.30 Pacific Blue (27) 10.20 Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze? (8) 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich (64) 11.15 Dwa światy - reality show 11.30 Grace w opałach (15) - serial kom., USA 12.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (19) - serial 12.30 Matlock (5) - serial 13.25 Super VIP - mag. 13.55 Strefa P - pr. muz. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. 15.45 Super Mario Brothers (42) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Spiderman (11) - serial animowany, USA 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (20) - serial komediowy, USA 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Serial 18.30 Był sobie złodziej (12) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997 (55 min) 19.30 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 2 (22) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (65) - serial komediowy, Polska (25 min) 20.40 Mecz Ugi Mistrzów 22.35 Dziennik 22.45 Życie jak sen (17) - serial komediowy, USA 23.15 Dwa światy- reality show 00.00 Panna młoda w czerni - film kryminalny, USA 01.45 Spotkajmy się - pr. rozr. 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 03.15 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 04.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.50 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.20 Golfiarze - komedia, USA 12.00 W akcji - mag. sensacji 12.25 Teleshopping 13.35 Blisko ciebie - reportaż 14.20 Izabella -telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 17.35 Medicopter 117 2 - serial 18.30 W akcji - mag. sensacji 19.00 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 20.00 Morderczy instynkt - thriller, USA 21.45 Mroczna obsesja - thriller, USA 23.30 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 0.20 Mordeczy instynkt - thriller, USA 1.55 Mroczna obsesja -thriller, USA 3.25Teleskopping TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 oraz 6.55 Giełda 07:30 Salon Lwowski; Adam Hanuszkiewicz - "Nie posłuchałem wujka"; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Klan; odc. 447; telenowela TVP 09:05 Bajki pana Bałagana; Nieprzemakalny kapturek; powt. 09:30 Szabla od komendanta; 1995 film fabularny prod. polskiej (101'); reż: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Bronisław Pawlik, Franciszek Pieczka, Witold Pyrkosz, Wiesław Gołas; powt. 11:10 Niebieska Maryla na bis; koncert; powt. 11:30 Maciej Cuchra lat 25; film dokumentalny Mariusza Malinowskiego i Mikołaja Swolkienia 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Bliżej sztuki; Teledysk; program Hanny Terleckiej 12:25 Zdobywcy Karpat; Mariusz Zaruski; film dokumentalny Jacka Zygadły 12:50 Atom,gwiazdy,życie; Prawo jazdy dla komputera; program Adama Ustynowicza 13:10 Klan; odc. 447; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:35 Jan Paweł II w Ziemi Świętej; cz. I - Dzieci Abrahama; film dokumentalny Grzegorza Tomczaka; powt. 14:30 Wratislavia Cantas'95 Krzysztof Pełech"Muzyka na gitarę"; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; cz. 1; powt. 16:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Święcone w Kurytybie - reportaż; powt. 16:10 Rozmowy "Hulaj Duszy" 16:30 Janka; odc. 3 /15/ - Alaska contra Hera; 1989 serial prod. polsko - niemieckiej; reż: Janusz Łęski; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna, Tadeusz Horvath, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 17:50 Kulisy PRL-u; Marzec'68; program Aliny Mrowińskiej i Grzegorza Sołtysiaka 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Klan; odc. 447; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. 7 - "Reksio i kruk"; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Sukces; odc. 2 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała 20:30 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny 21:30 XXVII Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe-Śpiewajmy poezję; relacja z koncertu laureatów 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 22:55 Adam jest nasz; film dok.Sławomira Smoczyńskiego 23:20 Wratislavia Cantas'95 Krzysztof Pełech"Muzyka na gitarę"; powt. 23:45 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Wieści polonijne; powt. 01:15 Reksio; odc. 7 - "Reksio i kruk"; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 447; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Sukces; odc. 2 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała; powt. 03:00 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny; powt. 04:00 Bliżej sztuki; Teledysk; program Hanny Terleckiej; powt. 04:15 Małe ojczyzny; Ten, który pachnie...; film dokumentalny Aleksandra Dyla; powt. 04:35 W rajskim ogrodzie; Owoce Kostaryki; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Kulisy PRL-u; Marzec'68; program Aliny Mrowińskiej i Grzegorza Sołtysiaka; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Nieodparty urok (Simply Irresistible) komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 91 min. 08:10 Cinema, cinema (Cinema Cinema Cinema IV. (830) #15) magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 08:45 Tina Turner - Koncert „One Last Time” w Londynie (Tina Turner: One Last Time) koncert, 60 min. 09:55 Oko proroka historyczny, Polska 1984, 105 min. 11:50 Uciekająca panna młoda (Runaway Bride) romantyczny, USA 1999, 111 min. 13:50 Dziki świat - Ptaki (Wild Mundi: Birds) przyrodniczy, 51 min. 14:50 Hamlet (Hamlet (1991)) dramat, USA 1991, 128 min. 17:05 Gadaniec – Psychoanalityk program rozrywkowy, Polska 2000, 60 min. 18:05 Nieodparty urok (Simply Irresistible) komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 91 min. 20:00 Piromani (Wilder Napalm) romantyczny, USA 1993, 104 min. 21:50 Wirtualna miłość (Virtual Sexuality) komedia, USA 1999, 88 min. 23:20 Odwieczny wróg (Phantoms) horror, USA 1998, 92 min. 00:55 Niech spłonie Hollywood (An Alan Smithee Film, Burn Hollywood Burn) komedia, USA 1997, 86 min. 02:25 Depresja gangstera (Analyze This) komedia, USA 1999, 99 min. 04:05 Hamlet (Hamlet (1991)) dramat, USA 1991, 128 min. Travel Channel 13:00 Planeta Dominiki 13:30 Na nartach w Ameryce: Snowmess 14:00 W podróży: Jamajka, Dublin i Kreta 14:30 W drodze: Ibiza 15:00 Podróże marzeń: Malta - skalista wyspa na morzu - Atrakcje 15:30 Ponad chmuramo: Cullin Ridge 16:00 Na końcu świata: Chile - Kraj kontrastów 17:00 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Anusha 17:30 Turysta: San Francisco - Metropolie 18:00 Wyprawy plemienne: Toulambi - plemię z Nowej Gwinei 18:30 Lunch z Brianem Tur- nerem: Specjały z Bed- fordshire 19:00 Smaki Włoch: Lombardia - jezioro Co- rno i okolice Bergamo 19:00 W drodze: Ibiza 20:00 Podróże kolejami szwajcarskimi 21:00 W podróży: Toskania, Algarve i Ja- majka - Wypoczynek 21:30 Tu i tam: Malta 22:00 Zmyślny podróżnik: Zanzibar 23:00 Podróż dookoła świata: Antarktyda 23:30 Kolekcja konesera: świat luksusu 0:00 Zabawy z golfem: Hiszpania - Kadyks - Sotogrande - kurort 0:30 W podróży ... 1:00 Zakończenie Discovery Channel 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:25 Turbo: Nowości 9:55 Afrykańskie lato 10:50 Piloci testowi 11:45 świat według Anny Walker: Indie 12:10 Punkty zwrotne historii: Wojny Zulusów 12:40 łowca krokodyli 13:30 Ziemski rekord prędkości - ostateczy wyścig: Nadzieja 15:15 Wielcy wodzowie: Nelson 16:10 Niezwykła historia samochodu 17:05 Punkty zwrotne historii: Wielka Rewolucja Ro- syjska 17:30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 18:00 Wyczarowane z drewna: Korytko 18:30 Antony'ego Henny opowieści o ... 19:00 Wszystko o ... 20:00 świat według Anny Walker: Ekwador 20:30 Szkoła nurkowania: Kurs 21:00 Urodzeni geniusze: Inteligencja 22:00 Schizofrenia: Skradzione życia, skradzione umysły 23:00 Pożar: śmierć 0:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Samochody 1:00 Ludzie Hitlera: Goebbels - agitator 2:00 Niezwykła historia samochodu 3:00 Zakończenie Planete 7:05 Czerwień w tle 8:20 Spojrzenie na ... 8:30 Kuchnia słoneczna, czyli nowe źródła ener- gii 9:20 Podróże w czasie 10:15 Aktualności z przeszłości 11:10 Nie uczcie mnie bzdur 12:10 Iwtsino, wieś na Wolgą 13:25 Kraj nieszczęśliwych dzieci 13:50 Loteria zwierząt 14:45 Ulice niezwykłych miast 15:15 Skrzydła nad Wietnamem 16:05 Zew lasu 17:00 Hillary i Tenzing - zdo- bywcy Mount Everestu 18:00 Dobois - biografia na cztery głosy 19:00 Boliwia - walka o kokę 19:55 Praca dzieci w Pakista- nie: Szwajcaria 20:30 Arka XXI wieku: Płetwonogie (16) 21:35 Sam Glancana - gangster, który chciał rządzić światem 22:35 Rzeki na krańcach świata: Co- brunga 23:05 Republika zginęła pod Dien Bien Phu 0:20 Noa - muzyka serca 1:15 Pan Priebke Animal Planet 7:00 Biały cień 8:00 Arch. krokodyli 8:30 Małpi świat 9:00 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem 9:30 Akwanauci 10:00 Na ratunek! 11:00 Dobry pies 12:00 Szkoła safari 12:30 Pocztówki z ... 13:00 Zwierzęta Aspinalla: Howletts 13:30 Małpi świat 14:00 Opiekunowie 14:30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Snake River, Idaho 15:00 Ochrona ... 15:30 Ptasia telewizja: Ptaki brodzące Florydy 16:00 Zig i Zag 17:00 Opiekunowie: Rezerwat w San Diego 17:30 Kroniki zoo 18:00 Małpi świat 18:30 Na pomoc ... 19:00 Na ratunek! 20:00 Arka XXI wieku: Gatunki zagrożone całkowitym wymarciem 20:30 Dzikość serca: Nosorożce - Rezerwat w Afryce Południowej 21:00 Podróże Questa: Dziewicze wyspy 22:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt: Denver 22:30 Opiekunowie: Zoo w Los Angeles 23:00 Mistrzowie przetrwania: Gepardy 0:00 Podróże Questa: Dziewicze wyspy 1:00 Zakończenie National Geographic 8:00 Arktyczna katastrofa Italii: Historia 9:00 Maraton w imię Buddy: Tanny Kukudo 10:00 Czworonożni bohaterowie: Wietnam 11:00 Arktyczna katastrofa Italii: Historia 12:00 Kto małpuje kogo?: Macierzyństwo 13:00 Ladakh: Pustynia w niebiosach 14:00 Obrońcy mórz: Gody koralowców 14:30 Psie profesje: Landris - komandos 15:00 Maraton w imię Buddy: Tanny Kukudo 16:00 Czworonożni bohaterowie: Wietnam 17:00 Arktyczna katastrofa Italii: Historia 18:00 Kto małpuje kogo?: Macierzyństwo 19:00 Obrońcy mórz: Rekiny wyspy Bimini 19:30 Psie profesje 20:00 Poza chmurami: Dla naszych dzieci - Lijiang w Chinach 21:00 Elita zabójców: Mięsożerne dinozaury 22:00 Eksperymenty, które zmieniły świat: Faraday i elektromag- netyzm - Odkrycia 22:30 Z dreszczem: Nadzieja w zamrożeniu 23:00 Kto małpuje kogo?: świat małp i ludzi 0:00 Ladakh: Zakazana przyroda 1:00 Poza chmurami 2:00 Zakończenie Romantica 06.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 07.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 08.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 84) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 09.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 180) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 10.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 11.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.). 12.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 83) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 179) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 14.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 15.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 16.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 84) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 17.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 180) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 18.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 19.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 20.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 83) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 179) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 22.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 23.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 24.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 84) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 180) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) TeDe 07.15 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - publicystyka lokalna 07.00 Czas dla Wrocławia - publicystyka lokalna 07.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 08.30 „Garfield” („Garfield & Friends”) (96) – serial animowany, USA 1988-92, pomysł serii: Jim Davis, 09.00 „Saber Rider” (11) – serial 09.30 „Pacific Blue” („Pacific Blue”) (27) – serial policyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker , 10.20 „Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze?” („Becker”) (8) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Andy Ackerman, 10.45 „Świat według Kiepskich” (64) – serial komediowy, Polska , reż. Okił Khamidov, 11.15 „Dwa światy” – całodobowa gra – widowisko telewizyjne rozgrywane przez trzy miesiące 11.30 „Grace w opałach” („Grace Under Fire”) (15) – serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Michael Lessac, wyk. 12.00 „Jak dwie krople czekolady” („Sister Sister”) (19) – serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, 12.30 „Matlock” (5) – serial 13.25 Super VIP – magazyn 13.55 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - publicystyka lokalna 16.00 Czas dla Wrocławia - publicystyka lokalna 16.15 „New Spiderman” (11) – serial 16.45 „Jak dwie krople czekolady” („Sister Sister”) (20) – serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, 17.15 „Dwa światy” – całodobowa gra – widowisko telewizyjne rozgrywane przez trzy miesiące 17.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 - serial (1) 18.30 „Był sobie złodziej” („John Woo’s Once a Thief”) (12) - serial sensacyjno-komediowy, Kanada 1997, reż. Peter D. Marshall, T.J. Scott, wyk. Sandrine Holt, Ivan Sergei, Nicholas Lea . 19.30 „Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 2” („Thats the 70’s Show 2”) (22) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Terry Hughes, David Trainer, wyk. Topher Grace, Mila Kunis, Ashton Kutcher 20.00 „Świat według Kiepskich” (65) – serial komediowy, Polska , reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk, Krystyna Feldman, Ryszard Kotys; Mariusz Czajka, Bronisław Cieślak, Bohdan Smoleń 20.40 Liga Mistrzów 22.35 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.45 "Życie jak sen" ("Dream On") (17) - serial komediowy, USA , reż. Wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, 23.15 „Dwa światy” – całodobowa gra – widowisko telewizyjne rozgrywane przez trzy miesiące 00.00 „Panna młoda w czerni” („Bride in Black, The”) – film kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. James Goldstone; wyk. Susan Lucci, David Soul, Reginald VelJohnson, Bob Gunton, Tom Signorelli, Melissa Leo (czas: 01:30:12) 01.45 „Spotkajmy się” – program rozrywkowy 02.15 Muzyczne Listy – magazyn muzyczny 03.15 Muzyczny VIP – magazyn muzyczny 04.05 Publicystyka lokalna 04.30 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej VH1 06:00 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 10:00 GREATEST HITS: THE SPICE GIRLS 10:30 POP UP VIDEO 11:00 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 12:00 SO 80s 13:00 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 17:00 SO 80s 18:00 PREMIRE: TOP 10 - MARIAH CAREY 19:00 SOLID GOLD HITS 20:00 1977: THE CLASSIC YEARS 21:00 THE SPICE GIRLS IN NEW YORK 22:00 BEHIND THE MUSIC: SHANIA TWAIN 23:00 THE BEST OF TUBE 23:30 POP UP VIDEO 00:00 TALK MUSIC 00:30 VIDEO TIMELINE: CELINE DION 01:00 VH1 FLIPSIDE 02:00 NON STOP VIDEO HITS MiniMax 6:00 Minikaruzela: Małe zoo Lucy 6:25 Minikaruzela: Bambetlusie 6:30 Magiczny autobus 6:55 Przygody Tintina 8:00 Opowieść wielkanocna 8:45 Mój dom 9:05 Tropiciele gwiazd 9:30 Minikaruzela: Małe zoo Lucy 9:55 Minikaruzela: Bambetlusie 10:00 Magiczny autobus 10:25 Tintin i jezioro rekinów 11:40 Podwieczorek u Mini i Maxa 12:10 Miś Uszatek 12:20 Mój dom 12:35 Tropiciele gwiazd 13:00 Minikaruzela: Małe zoo Lucy 13:25 Minikaruzela: Bambetlusie 13:30 Magiczny autobus 13:55 Księżniczka Nilu 14:20 Co w trawie szeleści 14:25 Wyspa Noego 15:00 Pszczółka Maja 15:25 Miś Uszatek 15:35 Pomysłowy Dobromir 15:45 Mój dom 16:05 Tropiciele gwiazd 16:30 Minikaruzela: Małe zoo Lucy 16:55 Minikaruzela: Bambetlusie 17:00 Magiczny autobus 17:25 Księżniczna Nilu 17:50 Co w trawie szeleści 17:55 Wyspa Noego 18:20 Miś Uszatek 18:30 Pszczółka Maja 18:55 Miś Uszatek 19:05 Pomysłowy Dobromir 19:15 Mój dom 19:35 Tropiciele gwiazd 20:00 GAME PLAY Junior 6:00 Tombik i B. B. 6:30 Czarodziejka Magica w Pałacu Zagadek 7:00 Clutch Cargo 7:30 Smocze opowieści 8:00 Nils Holgersson 8:30 Alicja w krainie czarów 9:00 Biały kieł 9:30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 10:00 Rodzina Campbellów 10:30 Tylko popatrz 11:00 Tombik i B. B. 11:30 Czarodziejka Magica w Pałacu Zagadek 12:00 Clutch Cargo 12:30 Smocze opowieści 13:00 Nils Holgersson 13:30 Alicja w krainie czarów 14:00 Biały Kieł 14:30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 15:00 Rodzina Campbellów 15:30 Tylko popatrz 16:00 Tombik i B. B. 16:30 Czarodziejka Magica w Pałacu Zagadek 17:00 Clutch Cargo 17:30 Smocze opowieści 18:00 Nils Holgersson 18:30 Alicja w krainie czarów 19:00 Biały Kieł 19:30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 20:00 Rodzina Campbellów 20:30 Tylko popatrz Fantastic 7:00 Rocko's Modern Life 7:30 Angry Beavers 8:00 The Wild Thornberrys 8:30 Pełzaki 9:00 Allegra's Window 9:30 Klarysa 10:00 Global Guts 10:30 Legends of the Hidden Temple 11:00 Kenan i Kel 11:30 Hej, Arnold! 12:00 Allegra's Window 12:30 Pełzaki 13:00 Prawdziwe potwory 13:30 Rocko's Modern Life 14:00 Klarysa 14:30 Przygody Piotrków 15:00 The Journey of Allen Strange 15:30 KaBlam! 16:00 The Wild Thornberrys 16:30 Pełzaki 17:00 Prawdziwe potwory 17:30 Angry Beavers 18:00 Klarysa 18:30 Kenan i Kel Cartoon Network 6:00 Figle z Flintstonami 6:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 6:45 Dwa głupie psy 7:00 Atomówki 7:30 Johnny Bravo 7:45 Jam łasica 8:00 Mike, Lu i Og 8:30 Droopy, superdetektyw 9:00 Kipper 9:30 żywiołki 10:00 Richie Rich 10:30 Hong Kong Fu-i 11:00 Miś Yogi 11:30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12:00 Kocia ferajna 12:30 Scooby-Doo 13:00 Flintstonowie 13:30 Tex Avery Show 14:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14:30 Zwariowana Szkoła Latającego Nosorożca 15:00 Wampirzyca Mona 15:30 Maska 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Ed, Edd + Eddy 17:00 Johnny Bravo 17:30 Laboratorium Dextera 18:00 Królik Bugs i Kaczor Daffy 18:30 Tom i Jerry 19:00 Flintstonowie 19:30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? Fox Kids 6:00 Maska 6:20 Klub szalonego profesorka 6:45 Kleszcz 7:05 X-Men 7:30 Spiderman 7:50 Przygody Kuby Guzika 8:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci 8:35 Pinokio 9:00 Myszorki na prerii 9:20 Malusińscy 9:45 Hutch Miodowe Serce 10:05 Klub szalonego profesorka 10:30 Maska 10:50 VR Troopers 11:15 Farma pełna strachów 11:35 łebski Harry 12:00 Dennis rozrabiaka 12:20 Inspektor Gadżet 12:45 świat według Ludwiczka 13:05 Jerry i paczka 13:30 The Simpsons 13:50 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 14:15 Beetleborgs 14:35 Kleszcz 15:00 BR Troopers 15:20 Liceum na morzu 15:40 X-Men 16:00 Spiderman 16:30 Przygody Kuby Guzika 16:50 Piotruś Pan i piraci 17:15 łebski Harry 17:35 Inspektor Gadżet 18:00 świat według Ludwiczka 18:20 Kleszcz 18:45 X-Men 19:05 Spiderman 19:30 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 19:50 Szalony Jack, pirat 20:00 The Simpsons 20:25 Liceum na morzu 20:45 Inspektor Gadżet 21:05 świat według Ludwiczka 21:30 Eerie Indiana CNN 6:00 CNN This Morning 6:30 World Business This Morning 7:00 CNN This Morning 7:30 World Business This Morning 8:00 CNN This Morning 8:30 World Sport 9:00 World News 9:30 Larry King 10:00 World News 10:30 World Report 11:00 Business International 12:00 World News 12:30 World Sport 13:00 World News 13:30 Biz Asia 14:00 Business International 15:00 World News 15:30 World Sport 16:00 World News 16:30 World Beat 17:00 World News 17:30 American Edition 18:00 World News 19:00 World News 19:30 World Business Today 20:00 World News 20:30 Q&A 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Tonight 22:00 Insight 22:30 World Sport 23:00 World News 23:30 Moneyline Newshour 0:30 Asia Business Morning 1:00 CNN This Morning Asia 1:30 Insight 2:00 Larry King Live 3:00 World News 3:30 CNN Newsroom 4:00 World News 4:30 American Edition 5:00 CNN This Morning 5:30 World Business This Morning BBC World 6:00 BBC News 6:30 Magazine 7:00 BBC News 7:30 Magazine 8:00 BBC News 8:30 HARDtalk 9:00 BBC News 9:30 Magazine 10:00 BBC News 10:30 Magazine 11:00 BBC News 11:30 HARDtalk 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Magazine 13:00 BBC News 13:30 Magazine 14:00 BBC News 14:30 HARDtalk 15:00 BBC News 15:15 World Business Report 15:30 Magazine 16:00 BBC News 16:30 Magazine 17:00 BBC News 17:30 Asia Today 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Magazine 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 World Sport 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Magazine 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Magazine 0:00 BBC News 0:30 World Business Report 0:45 Asia Today 1:00 BBC News 1:30 HARDtalk 2:00 BBC News 2:30 Magazine 3:00 BBC News 3:30 Magazine 4:00 BBC News 4:30 Asia Today 4:45 World Business Report 5:00 BBC News 5:30 HARDtalk Sky News 6:00 Sunrise 10:00 News On The Hour 10:30 Sky World News 11:00 News On The Hour 11:30 Money 12:00 Sky News Today 14:30 Your Call 15:00 News On The Hour 16:30 Sky World News 17:00 Live At Five 18:00 News On The Hour 19:30 Sky Business Report 20:00 News On The Hour 21:00 Nine O'Clock News 21:30 Sky News 22:00 Sky News At Ten 22:30 Sportsline 23:00 News On The Hour 0:30 CBS Evening News 1:00 News On The Hour 1:30 Your Call 2:00 News On The Hour 2:30 Sky Business Report CNBC Europe 6:00 Today's Business Europe 8:00 CNBC Europe Squawk Box 10:00 Market Warch 12:00 Power Lunch Europe 14:00 US CNBC Squawk Box 16:00 US Market Watch 17:00 European Market Wrap 20:00 Business Centre Europe 20:30 US Street Signs 22:00 US Market Wrap 0:00 Business Centre Europe 0:30 NBC Nightly News 1:00 Asia Squawk Box TV1 10.00 Donna op TV1 12.00 Zendersluting 12.35 Blokken 13.00 Journaal 13.25 Weerbericht 13.30 Hart tegen hard 13.50 Dad’s army 14.50 The house of Eliott 16.25 De wonderjaren (334-291) 16.50 De dingen des levens 17.35 Buren 18.00 Journaal 18.10 De rode loper 18.30 Blokken 19.00 Journaal 19.40 Man bijt hond 20.00 Weerbericht 20.05 Thuis 20.35 Weg wegens wissel 21.05 De zoete zonde 21.35 Koppen 22.15 De laatste show 23.03 KENO-uitslagen 23.04 Weerbericht 23.05 Journaal laat 23.25 Christen-Democratische omroep 23.35 Man bijt hond 23.55 Ellen 00.15 Laatste journaal en weerbericht Canvas 10.00 Boven de sneeuwgrens 12.00 Zendersluiting 13.45 Wielrennen 16.00 KETNET: Tik Tak 16.05 Wizzy & Woppy 16.10 Ric de raaf 16.15 Allemaal beestjes 16.20 Samson soap 16.45 Fennec 17.00 Ketnet-kroket 17.05 Disney Festival 17.40 Waterschapsheuvel 18.05 Mijn gedacht! 18.20 W817 18.40 Hey Arnold 18.55 Alle honden gaan naar de hemel 19.20 Third rock from the sun 19.45 Grizelverhalen voor ettertjes 20.00 CANVAS: Journaal 20.20 TerZake 20.40 Champions League 23.30 Leading ladies 00.20 TerZake